


Feminine Side

by Lilly_Bei_Stark



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Bei_Stark/pseuds/Lilly_Bei_Stark
Summary: Jack hated Global Dynamics. It fueled 90% of his embarrassment on a weekly basis. Luckily for him, this time Nathan Stark was away at a conference and he didn't have to deal with the teasing that would definitely have come down on him otherwise. That didn't make this less embarrassing, but it's something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was requested by Person. I hope you enjoy it and I hope it is something along the lines of what you wanted. It's very short because I couldn't think of much to add. I'm not good at the gender bend idea.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just playing with them. 
> 
> Warnings: M/M, swearing
> 
> And as always, ENJOY

Jack hated Global Dynamics. It fueled 90% of his embarrassment on a weekly basis. Luckily for him, this time Nathan Stark was away at a conference and he didn't have to deal with the teasing that would definitely have come down on him otherwise. That didn't make this less embarrassing, but it's something. 

"Allison, please tell me you can reverse this." Jack practically begged as he followed her down the hall. She was making a concerted effort not to look at him and it was starting to get a little irritating. He stumbled and tripped in shoes that were now a little too big for him. 

Allison finally sighed and turned to look at him. "Look Jack..." Her eye slid away from him and down to the data pad in her hand. "The experiment was meant to allow fluid gender transitions. It's supposed to be a safer alternative to gender reassignment surgery. The DoD wants it for covert operations and we've been making great strides with it."

Jack felt a gnawing emptiness at the bottom of his stomach. "But...?"

"But we still haven't had any subjects transform back once their genders have changed." She finally looked back up at him; or rather, at her. Jack felt slightly bare under her gaze, knowing just how out of place he looked with a feminine body in his too large, masculine uniform. He crossed his arms over his chest, bumping his breasts before getting his arms out far enough. They weren't the only gender attribute that had changed about him and he was still pretty miffed about that revelation. 

"So I'm just stuck like this?" He reached up, touching the hair that had grown down over his shoulders. It made his head feel heavy.

"For now. If we could change you one way, then we should be able to change you back." Allison's mouth contorted into the grim line, caught between frustration and an attempted comforting smile. "I'll put you on leave and we'll try to have this fixed in the next few days."

"How long did it take to figure out how to change someone this way?" He asked, feeling doubtful and not trusting the scientists that had done this to him at the moment. 

"Well...." Allison tapped her finger on the edge of the data pad. "Seven months, but they've really built up their research and-"

Jack held up a hand, then pinched the bridge of his more slender than usual nose. "Yeah, that's not making me feel any better. Can I go? I need to find some clothes that fit better."

"Yes. Go ahead." Allison looked like she was going to put a comforting hand on his arm, but thought better of it. She couldn't even look at him with this new, female body. He supposed touching it would be a step way too far. He waved one of his small hands at her, then carefully made his way out of the building, not looking anyone in the eye. The entire town had probably heard about his predicament by this point. 

Once he got to where he'd parked the jeep, feet starting to blister from his ill-fitting shoes, his phone began to ring. He checked it, grimacing at Zoe's name on the screen. Tense with anticipation, he hit the answer button and slid into his jeep. 

"Hello."

"Dad?" Zoe's voice sounded concerned. She had to have heard, Jack decided, because his voice was far too feminine to pass for normal and his kid would have noticed that right off the bat. 

"Hey Zo. You already know about the experiment I got caught in, huh?"

"Yeah... Vincent told me when I got to work. I'm on break now. Can they change you back?" She asked, sounding far more calm with this development than Jack. 

"Allison says it might take a few days." He lowered his forehead to the steering wheel, long curtains of hair curling around his cheeks. "I hope it's only a few." _Because if I'm a girl when Stark gets back into town, I'll never hear the end of it_ , he added silently.

"Well, maybe they'll figure it out quickly." Zoe replied, trying to be comforting.

"Yeah..." Jack sighed. "Well, I'm on leave for the time being. I'm headed home." 

"Okay. I'll see you after my shift. Want me to bring you anything?"

"Cheese burger and fries?" He asked, feeling hopeful. 

"You got it." He could practically hear his daughter smiling through the phone. Satisfied, they said their good byes and hung up. Jack groaned loudly, then startled slightly at his own voice. With a huff, he turned on his jeep and drove for home. 

\----------------------------------

Jack wasn't happy. It had been four days since he was turned into a woman and there had been no change. He was still stuck in a female body. And late on the third day, Jo had needed his help with something at the sheriff's office, so he'd had to break his self imposed quarantine and venture out into the town. The stares and the not-so-quiet whispers had been embarrassing enough that he wanted to hurry back to the bunker, but he had done his duty and protected the town. Now he was sitting in a booth in the back of Cafe Diem, having listened to his daughter's prodding to get out of the house, and he wasn't sure why he'd come, but it wasn't going too badly.

He nursed a cup of coffee, holding a book in his free hand, and tried to ignore the people stealing glances at him. It was all right. He was getting into the book, _The Boys Of Summer_ by Roger Kahn, when a voice jerked him out of his thought. 

"Is this seat taken?" 

Jack's eyes snapped up to see Dr. Nathan Stark in his casual clothes, a dark green polo and tight blue jeans, looming over the edge of the table. He swallowed, feeling an unpleasant stab of foreboding in his stomach, but motioned to the seat across from him. 

"It's a free country." Stark slid into the seat, smiling at Jack in a way that he wasn't used to. It was something warm and unusual. 

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Dr. Nathan Stark." Jack hid his surprise behind a smile. So, Stark hadn't heard about the accident yet. Well this was a rare opportunity. Now Jack could see what it would be like for Stark to be nice to him. The part of him that was crushing hard on the scientist was more than happy with this development. 

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Stark." Jack tried to smile as nicely as he could at the man. He could see the curiosity sparking behind those green eyes when he didn't give a name in return. 

"Are you new to Eureka?" Stark tilted his head slightly, a charming smile on his face. 

"You could say that. I'm keeping an eye on Zoe Carter for a while." 

"Ah. A friend of Carter's then. You probably haven't heard good things about me then." The scientist raised an eyebrow at him. Jack brushed a lock of long blonde hair behind his ear. 

"Oh, you might be surprised. But I did hear that you're apparently as stubborn as you are intelligent." He replied. Stark chuckled, a warm and deep sound. 

"Well I am _very_ intelligent."

"And humble." Jack teased. Stark laughed. 

The two of them started to tease and talk back and forth. They got dinner after an hour of talking and kept right on going. Jack knew he was getting curious looks from his daughter, but he was enjoying himself too much to care. That was until she came over to the table with her bag. 

"Ready to go?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with mirth. Jack pushed himself up from the seat, grabbing his book as he went. Zoe started for the door, leaving her father to say good bye to Stark, who had asked Jack to call him Nathan. Jack's eyes lingered on the scientist, who smiled at him blindingly. 

"See you around, Nathan." He said. Stark offered his hand to shake and Jack took it, surprised at how the larger hand felt wrapped around his much smaller one. 

"You never told me your name." The scientist raised an eyebrow at him. Jack smirked at him. 

"You're smart. I'm sure you'll figure it out." He replied, releasing his hand and walking away. 

Jack walked with Zoe to her tiny car, which conveniently didn't give him leg cramps in his smaller, female form. He slid into the passenger's side as his daughter took the wheel. He expected her to tease him, but she didn't. At least, not until they were half way home. 

"So, you were flirting with Dr. Stark."

Jack startled slightly, turning his eyes from the road to Zoe. "Huh? No."

She raised an eyebrow at him and her lips twisted in a smile ironically close to his own. "Come on, dad. That was flirting." Her eyes flicked back to the road, leaving Jack blessedly free of her knowing gaze. 

"I...well...maybe..." He conceded, fidgeting in his seat.

"Why didn't you tell me you were crushing on him? I could've helped."

"What? I don't need help with anything. I'm not 'crushing'." Jack looked out the window at his side, feeling his brain ticking through that idea and not liking the implications. Zoe gave a little 'kuh' noise, but thankfully dropped the subject. A few more minutes of driving brought them back to the bunker. Jack unfolded himself from the car and started for the door, feeling slightly drained. Before he could get there, his phone went off. Jack pulled the device from his pocket, swiping a thumb over the screen to answer it. "Hello?"

"Jack? We need you to come up to GD. We may have fixed your problem." Allison's voice came through the receiver. Jack's heart sped up happily. 

"I'll be right there."

\--------------------------------

Jack was sitting on the edge of an infirmary bed, wearing his now slightly tight pants, with his shirt off as Allison checked his lungs with a stethoscope. The process to change him back had been relatively painless, though he could have done without the embarrassing needle to the ass cheek. His body had rippled out and grown back to its normal size and shape. He hadn't been able to stop himself from patting himself all over to check that things were back in their proper places. Now he just had to finish out this check up to make sure there were no negative side-effects. 

He breathed in and out when Allison told him too, keeping himself quiet for a change because the injection and subsequent change had left him feeling like he'd been up for two days straight with no sleep. He really wanted to get this done with as fast as possible so he could go home and sleep. He didn't even look up when someone else approached them and stood just on the edge of his downcast vision. That was why the voice surprised him when the person spoke. 

"The blood tests look clean, Allie." Stark's deep, rich voice said. Jack raised his head a little, catching the man's gaze. The green eyes were fixed on him, piercing and serious.

"Okay, good." She drew back and let her stethoscope hang around her neck. Jack looked back at her when her gaze landed on his face. "I want you to stay on leave for tomorrow. If you start to have any problems, call me." She was using her no-nonsense mom voice. Jack nodded. 

"I will."

"Good." Allison took a step back. "You're free to go then." She turned on her heel and walked away from his curtained off section of the infirmary. Jack pulled his shirt on and slid off of the bed.

"Before you run out of here..." Stark crossed his arms and fixed Jack with a stern look. The sheriff cleared his throat nervously. 

"Um, yeah?"

"Why did you flirt with me?" The scientist asked, taking a step towards Jack and causing the blonde to back up against the infirmary bed. Stark loomed over him in a way that was somewhat menacing, his eyes fixed on Jack's face.

"Wh-what do you mean?" The sheriff squirmed slightly under his gaze. 

"At Cafe Diem, before I knew about this...'incident'... You were flirting with me. Why?"

"You flirted first." Jack protested. He saw the corner of Stark's mouth twitch up in a smile. 

"I did. But _you_ knew that it was me. The same cannot be said of my side." The scientist took another step in, standing a little too close for Jack's comfort. 

"Well...yeah...but..."

"And you flirted with me anyways. You had to know I would find out about the accident. You had to know that I would figure out it was you." Stark's eyes narrowed. "Was it supposed to be some ill conceived joke?"

"What? No!" Jack scowled at him. He wouldn't do something like that. It would be cruel. To his surprise, Stark broke out in a genuine smile. 

"So you _wanted_ to flirt with me." 

The sheriff spluttered and cleared his throat. "I...well...that's..." 

Stark chuckled, putting a hand under Jack's chin. "Good." He purred, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips. Jack went silent, his mind trying to catch up to the action. When the other man drew back, the sheriff's brain started firing again.

"Wha-?

"You don't have to be a woman for me to want you, Carter." Stark told him, running his hands down over Jack's arms. He fixed him with a sly smile. "Of course, we could always turn you back if you want."

"Don't you dare!"

 

/END.


End file.
